


The Tale of Two YouTubers

by stacyb



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF), uberhaxornova - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Slow Burn, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacyb/pseuds/stacyb
Summary: A collection of one-shots that will, hopefully, tell a story between two YouTubers who fall in love.James Wilson (UberHaxorNova) is just trying to adapt to his new life and new channel, Cow Chop. Yet he just can't quite stop running into a fellow YouTuber, Stacy Miller (JustStacy).JustStacy is my own OFC.This is what happens when I lose the mojo with my other story, I get sick, and have a fever-induced dream while James is playing non-stop in the background.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they met, Stacy had fell onto James' lap.

It was the first panel James would attend as a member of Cow Chop, not as a Creature. A person could feel the nerves and excitement bouncing through the room. One thing that was certain, RTX treated their content creators very well. While waiting for their panel to start, they were in a green room with a TV, a selection of doughnuts, and the most comfortable stuffed chair James had ever sat in.

Brett and Joe were engaged in a conversation about what Brett can and cannot eat due to his vegan lifestyle, all the while Joe stuffed himself with cream-filled doughnuts. The way Brett's eyes kept glancing down at the cream filling made James question how often the older man strayed from his diet.

Aleks was trying to goad James into a bet as to how many times the guys were going to get asked about their split from the Creatures. Aleks knew James' naivety to how inquisitive the fans were would win out.

“They had just decided on ten dollars every time a fan asked when they heard noise outside of the door.

“ _Please, Geoff?”_

“ _No.”_

“ _But I promise I'll be a good girl!”_

The guys exchanged glances as the argument outside the door got louder as the footsteps grew closer.

“ _We both know that's a lie.”_

“ _Geoffy!”_

“ _Geoffy? Did you just call me Geoffy? Don't ever talk to me again.”_

The door to the green room opened, revealing Geoff Ramsey and a short red-headed girl. She had pushed herself in front of Geoff, right as the man had opened the door and began stepping inside.

“How come Griff can call you that and I can't?” The redhead asked, holding her ground in front of Geoff.

Geoff sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. “Because she's my wife. And, because I like having access to her vagina.”

The girl scoffed, crossing her own arms. “If I tell her you said no, she will be blocking your access.”

Geoff just glared at her. “You wouldn't dare.”

“Try me.”

James, who was seated next to the door, was watching with great interest. As were the rest of the guys in the room. None of them had ever seen anyone, who wasn't an Achievement Hunter, push against Geoff the way this girl was.

“Look, I got shit to deal with right now, and then we'll talk. Honestly, you're worse than my daughter and she's _eleven_!”

Seemingly satisfied, for now, the redhead attempted to walk past Geoff, but tripped over his foot. At first she fell forward, against Geoff's shoulder, then bounced off him and went backwards. The back of her knee caught on the arm of James' chair, causing her to fall back, directly in his lap.

There was a pause before everyone began laughing, except for the girl.

“Fuck, I'm sorry. Oh God, did I hurt you? Your back! Is your back okay?” She hurriedly climbed off of him, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

James laughed. “Yeah, I'm fine. It's not everyday I get a pretty girl in my lap.”

Somehow her face turned a deeper shade of red.

“If you're done molesting him, can they go to their panel?” Geoff somehow managed to keep his voice from breaking as he held back more laughter. “Jesus, Stacy, get your hormones under control.”

The redhead, Stacy, snapped her head in his direction and glared. “Go fuck yourself.” She practically ran past him, this time careful not to trip over anything on her way out.

“So...that was Stacy.”

“Friend of yours?” Brett asked.

Geoff snorted. “Unfortunately. You guys don't know her? Or know of her?”

“She sounds familiar.” Joe nodded. “I just can't place her.”

“JustStacy.” Geoff supplied, making Joe's eyes light up.

“That's who she is!” Joe snapped his fingers. “My ex-girlfriend used to watch her all the time. She's funny.”

“She has her moments.” Geoff laughed. “Nah, I give her shit but she's a good girl. Griff tells me I found my little sister when I met her. It fits. Little bitch acts like it.”

As the guys all began walking toward the panel, and the nerves and excitement came back, James tried to make a mental note to check out her channel later.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Taking one last look around his apartment, James gripped Ein's leash tighter in his fist and said his final goodbye. It was the morning of his move to Los Angeles, and he was equal parts nervous and excited. Having just finished his portion of the vlog, camera still in hand, James realized he had nothing left to do. There was no sense in putting it off, lingering in his past. His future, his friend's futures, and Cow Chop's future, awaited.

He opened the door, Ein bouncing out happily. James refused himself that final glance in his old apartment and began walking Ein toward the car. She would ride shotgun with him, his faithful companion at his side for the fifteen hour journey.

Eight hours later, when the sun was starting to set, James decided it was time to take a driving break. He found a pet friendly hotel not far from where he was and bought a room for the night. It was a small room, but that was all he and Ein needed. After a long shower, James settled against the headboard, Ein snoring on the bed beside him, with his iPad. He was still keyed up from the ride, needing a while to settle down before he could begin to think of sleep. There wasn't much to do in the room, the TV only had local stations. And, after a quick look on Google, there was nothing to do in Beaver, Utah either.

What better time wasting activity is there than YouTube? Hoping to catch up on some of the channels he hasn't had time for, James began scrolling through his feed when a video caught his eye.

Under his recommended videos, he saw the girl from Austin again. JustStacy. The girl who bantered with Geoff and fell on his lap. Her picture in the thumbnail had her laughing with neon orange headphones sitting askew on her head. The video, titled _Going Old School_ , seemed to be uploaded that day. It was next to another video of hers where she was playing Skyrim. Mainly out of curiosity, James tapped on the first video.

When it loaded, the girl was adjusting the bright orange headphones from her thumbnail.

“ _Hey peeps! Welcome back to Super Mario Maker. Or, as I like to call it, the game that will eventually give me a stroke. So, when I'm in the hospital and my whole left side doesn't work anymore, please send flowers and Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Thank you.”_

Deciding she was sort of funny, James decided he'd watch for a few minutes, just to get a feel for it. Three hours later he was five episodes into her Skyrim playlist and his stomach hurt from laughing. Every time she would learn a new dragon word, Stacy would throw her arms out, tilt her head back, and exclaim “my body is ready!” He enjoyed her style of comedy and flair for stating the obvious in a humorous manner. Stacy was different from other let's players, it was refreshing.

With a yawn, James realized it was getting late and, if he wanted to get an early start, he'd have to go to bed. Besides that, his battery was going dead and the charger was buried in one of the many bags in his car.

After curling up with Ein, James drifted off to sleep. His mind was surprisingly clear of the doubts and worry that normally clogged it up. Instead, he dreamed of the warm weather and sun shining in the huge city he was headed to. And, maybe, a redheaded girl with bright orange headphones and a lopsided smile made an appearance. Just maybe.

 


	3. Chapter 3

If there wasn't a name for the stage beyond pissed off, James had just invented it.

His first hour at his new apartment in Los Angeles was definitely not going to plan. The property manager went to lunch, meaning the secretary had to go on a RPG-style journey to find the keys. As out of breath the woman was when she returned from the managers office, James wondered which mythological beast she had to fight while searching.

After ten minutes of playing phone-tag with the moving truck, the two men finally showed up. In the process of climbing the stairs to his apartment, one guy found the incoming text to his phone more important than James' television. Without a second thought, the man left go of his end of the television to reach into his pocket for his phone. James watched as, in slow motion, the television dropped to the cement stairs, screen down, and slid to the parking lot. As if to explain himself to an extremely pissed off James, the guy showed him the _important_ text: a picture of a woman's cleavage. James had lost a three-thousand dollar television to a woman's cleavage. Not even _impressive_ cleavage.

After being promised a full refund for the purchase price of the television, and a promise the man and his not-impressive-picture would be heavily dealt with, James finally got into his apartment and to all his belongings. Minus a television. With a heavy sigh, he text everyone to inform them he'd made it, safe and sound. While Ein went on a mission to sniff everything in the house, James began putting the boxes in the rooms they belonged. He was only interested in the important things right now, the rest of it could wait for another day.

Another two hours passed, and he managed to get his couch pushed into place, his bed pushed where he wanted it, and his computer almost sat up. Running the wires for the microphone and cameras were saved for last. Once taken care of, James flopped back into his computer chair. There was sweat on his brow as he sat there, head thrown back, arms spread on the rests. Ein sniffed at his leg, sending a chill up James' spine.

“What's up, girl?” James asked, lolling his head to the side so he could see his small dog. “I think I know where your bed is, if that's what you're looking for.”

Forcing himself up, he headed toward the living room. Ein had a box all her own, full of her toys and her bed. She sat on the floor, waiting patiently for James to pull her stuff out. Once her bed was settled on the floor, she flopped on it and began rolling around. James tossed her favorite toy to her, which she took in her mouth and began playing with it.

Seeing Ein was satisfied, James had almost made it back to his office when his phone rang.

“'ello?” James answered while continuing his trek to the office.

“ _Dude, I just saw a drug deal. Like, legit, a drug deal.”_

James snorted. Typical Aleks. “Congrats. Did you stop and take pictures?”

He could hear Aleks chewing on something into the receiver. _“Nah, I didn't feel like getting shot today. I'm about two hours away from LA, how is it?”_

“Hot.” James considered telling Aleks about his horrible experience, but decided to keep that for another day. “Definitely not Colorado.”

“ _So...greatest thing ever?”_

James laughed. “Yeah. Pretty much.”

“ _Oh, forgot to tell you – Mishka! My food! - I was bored last night. So I was watching videos. Found that girl from Austin. She's kinda funny.”_ Again, Aleks began chewing, loudly, into the receiver.

“Swallow before you talk, Aleksandr.”

“ _I'll swallow you.”_ Then, with a laugh, Aleks added, _“We say a lot of gay things to each other, but that was the gayest.”_

“It's not really a wonder we are shipped.” James laughed with him, feeling the stress of the day fading away. “But, yeah, I watched her, too, the other night. See her Skyrim vids?”

As the two chatted on, James began absentmindedly turning his computer on and making sure everything was set up and working. By the time Aleks had hit the city line, James had his camera angled, his microphone where it needed to be, and was starting to work on his bookcase full of games.

Suddenly, there was a noise of something being knocked over and Aleks' cat yelling.

“ _Fucking shit, Mishka!”_ After some rustling around, and a string of curse words from Aleks, he came back to the phone. _“Dude, I gotta go. Mishka just dumped my drink all over Cecilia.”_

James tried not to snicker as he said goodbye and hung up. Mishka was still a young dog, and very energetic. He definitely did not envy cleaning up the mess in Aleks' new car.

  
  


As his first night in LA drew near, James decided it was time to take a break. The hot water of the shower was calling him, and who was James to ignore it?

Once he washed the grime and stress of the day down the drain, James stretched out in his bed. His cable wasn't connected yet, nor was his wifi. But, with some luck, he could find a neighbor with an unsecured router. After a quick search with his phone, he found one. The signal was pretty strong, so the apartment must have been close. James connected his old Xbox 360 to the wifi and used it to watch some YouTube. Once logged into his account, James laughed at his recommended videos. He had watched so many of JustStacy's videos that night that she was clogging up his recommendations.

Too lazy to do much else, and with his eyes growing heavier by the second, James played the first video on his list. It looked like an older video, her hair not as long and the bright orange headphones replaced with plain, black ones. She was playing Dead Rising 2, and looked to be a good chunk through the game already. She entered a shop where she found a bright green thong bodysuit and dissolved into a fit of laughter.

“ _Oh my God!”_ She was slowly settling down as she spoke. _“So, let me explain that fit I just took. Okay, so, first let's play I ever watched was Dead Rising 2 on UberHaxorNova's channel. Him and Spoon were playing it. And in that video they had their Chuck wearing this fucking outfit. Seeing it again brought back some damn good memories. Fucking love his channel.”_

James was surprised. It made sense, with how she seemed to know who he was that day in Austin, but still surprising. She had watched him before, and paid attention enough to know a random moment in the video.

Wondering what other videos she'd watched seemed to be too taxing on his tired brain. His eyes were slowly going shut the further into her video he got. Her video was still playing as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Within the next couple weeks things got hectic. The crew officially met Steven Suptic and the rest of the Sugar Pine 7 group. They reprised the bouncy castle, with a mousetrap kicker. Then there was a white suit, a small shave, and edible insects.

In between all that, somehow James found him and the boys in Austin for a round of Dungeons and Dragons. Dressed as a woman.

Before the show was ready to shoot, Geoff popped in to see how the guys were doing, and to laugh at their eighties garb. He had an even bigger laugh once he saw James' fashion choice.

“Come on,” James tried a version of a sexy saunter toward Geoff. “You know you want this.”

Geoff rolled his eyes, still laughing.

Suddenly, there was a loud _bang_ and squealing. Geoff was assaulted by a small blonde girl, who clung to his side while she laughed.

“Dad! Dad! Guess what me and Mom did today!” Geoff's daughter, Millie, was jumping up and down while she talked.

“Do I want to know.” Geoff was being jostled around by Millie's jumping. “You two didn't kill anyone, did you?”

“Not yet.” Millie stopped jumping and gave him an over exaggerated smile. “We took Stacy to Mom's friend who does her hair and we tricked Stacy into getting her hair dyed but she had to keep her eyes closed the whole time and she did it and Mom had her hair dyed a bright color and Stacy was so surprised and now her hair-”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down.” Geoff was trying to keep up with Millie's long-winded explanation. She didn't pause to breathe through the whole thing. “What color is her hair?”

“Lavender.” Griffon answered, coming up behind them. “She looks amazing, honestly.”

Geoff peeked behind his wife. “Where is she?”

Griffon hooked a thumb over her shoulder. “Gavin and Meg have her, I think.” Then, after noticing the Cow Chop group and their get-ups, Griffon let out a loud laugh. “Look at you lot!”

  
  


The wig was hot, James was sweating from wearing it and the lights bearing down on him. But the video was finally over, and he could finally get it off of him.

Standing in front of a mirror hanging in the hallway, James attempted to pull all the bobby-pins holding the wig in place. He'd had help getting them in, but the other guys' costumes came off easier, and went on to do other things. That left James alone to pull out the thousand pins himself.

He could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck, but he couldn't get the damn thing off any faster. The pins were tangled into his hair, which at the best of times couldn't be tamed. A frustrated growl left his throat as one got stuck in his wild mane and pulled a strand out.

“Do...Do you need help?”

James whipped around at the voice, startled at another presence in the quiet hallway. He hadn't heard anyone approach, being so invested in his current predicament. It was Stacy, but she looked so different with her hair a light lavender color. Griffon was right, she did look good like that. Different, but good.

Realizing he'd been staring and not answering, James hurriedly nodded his head. “Yeah, thanks.”

She gave him a shy smile and began gently pulling the horde of pins from his hair. When the last one came off, James left out a sigh of relief. He turned to see Stacy holding the wig in her hands, smiling. She had a handful of pins, thumb rubbing over them in a nervous tick.

Before James could open his mouth to thank her, there was a sound of loud footsteps and someone yelling Stacy's name.

Stacy handed James all the bobby-pins in her hand, and the wig, to him before turning to run off.

“Hey!” James called, making her slow down and turn around. “Thanks for...this.” He motioned his hand, now filled with the pins, in her direction.

“No problem.” She smiled again.

As she turned back around, James heard himself call out, “Your hair looks great.” He got a giggle in return, but it didn't make him feel any less of an idiot.

How pathetic could one man get? _Your hair looks great._ James rolled his eyes and set off to find the rest of the group.

 

 


End file.
